


Dangerous

by xantissa



Series: Power Imbalance [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gaara wanted was somebody he could touch, kiss, maybe even fuck, without them being frightened or becoming hysterical. He just wanted to know how it would feel  being close to someone. He wasn’t expecting miracles. Or a hot mess. He got both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Rare pairing behold! I wrote it mostly because I decided I could:) And I could make it not only logical but also believable! And this series is kind of growing a plot, yikes:)  
> AN2: I wanted to make Gaara ambivalent. Not a bad guy, but one that has to consciously remember to be ‘good’. Also time happens to everybody and even sand monsters go through puberty.

23-08-2015

Song:

Dangerous - Depeche Mode

 

_Dangerous_

_The way you leave me wanting more_

_Dangerous_

_That's what I want you for_

_Dangerous_

_When I am in your arms_

_Dangerous_

_Know I will come to harm_

 

 

It was a testament of how much people of Suna still feared Gaara that when he entered the bar with his gourd unplugged, people cleared out in seconds. No one wanted to get in the way of a fight between Gaara of the Desert and whomever provoked that reaction. The whole building was surrounded by ANBU, sifting through the unseemly crowd spilling out to make sure no strangers used it to cover their escape.

 

Gaara could feel his siblings pacing him, slowly penning in the figure in a tan cloak, more troops behind them. The stranger was suppressing his chakra, making it difficult to assess his level of power, but at the same time he wasn’t even trying to mix into the crowd.

 

_Two months ago._

 

_“We have a reason to believe that a missing nin has been taking unsanctioned missions from Suna. While that in itself is nothing we haven’t dealt with before, the fact that he keeps taking only A-rank missions is worthy of caution. There are three reasons we decided to bring the matter to you Hokage-sama. First, if a team is required he insisted that he will provide people. He never agreed to work with strangers. That indicates a team or even a full organization. Second, he is not only taking many missions but we also suspect he is trying to either gain contact with our high-level medics or the hospital itself. Third, even though he’s been taking missions for months, no one can remember anything about what he looks like, or sounds. Absolutely nothing.” Temari finished her report._

 

_“Genjutsu or mind manipulation?” asked Kankuro, before Gaara had the time to ask the exact same question._

 

_“We don’t know,” Temari admitted bitterly, “Our medics can see some kind of interference into the chakra flow, but they can’t say what it is exactly.”_

 

_“What are our best guesses?”_

 

_“Forbidden jutsu, completely new jutsu, or something we know mastered to a level none of our best medics have ever even heard of,” Gaara summed up._

 

_Temari nodded, looking grim._

 

_“We have an unknown ninja, unknown number of people under his command, unknown affiliation, and unknown skillset,” Kankuro muttered. “Just ficking great.”_

 

_“We have really good bait and an opportunity to capture him. He will be in our village in a week to negotiate another mission.”_

_//_

 

The missing nin must have already realized this was a trap, and instead of running was preparing to fight. It was bad news, because very few people would be strong enough or arrogant enough to even try standing up against him and his sand.

 

The hooded figure was tall but little else was discernable; the deep hood left only a bit of his chin visible. The long cloak covered everything but his sandaled feet and the tips of his black painted fingernails. Gaara felt a shiver as he remembered the last ninja with painted nails he fought. However Uchiha Itachi hadn’t been heard of since that huge fight  His chakra control must have been exceptional to make himself appear as barely a chuunin-level ninja.

 

No chuunin would remain this calm in the face of Suna’s Kazekage and his best ANBU troops.

 

The cloaked figure stood halfway between the curving bar and the wall, facing the semicircle of Suna troops, a position that granted him the maximum room in the bar, but also meant Gaara and his people were blocking the way to the entrance.

 

He was exuding no intent whatsoever. That in itself was a mark of how well trained he was.

 

Gaara stopped directly in front of the figure, already suspecting who it was. There was something in the way that cloaked figure stood that seemed oddly familiar. He refrained from voicing his suspicions to his siblings yet. If he was right…they wouldn’t agree with his plan anyway.

 

He let a tendril of his sand slip from the gourd and circle his feet, watching his opponent carefully.

 

He didn’t move, didn’t react to the obvious threat of the sand. Was it arrogance or was he really that sure of himself?

 

“Remove the cloak and identify yourself!” demanded Temari in her most commanding tone. “You are accused of being a missing nin and are hereby arrested by ANBU forces, pending interrogation.”

 

The man said nothing, but he stopped suppressing his chakra. Gaara could almost feel how his siblings and the ANBU tensed, suddenly on edge. The chakra they could sense was not only powerful, that wasn’t quite so rare, but it was so dark, so intimidating it easily surpassed Shukaku’s malice. Gaara knew that chakra though. Knew the man, before he’d grown into the threat he was now. Or maybe he’d always been a threat, but no one truly realised it.

 

He could almost smell the well-masked fear of his siblings, probably remembering Gaara they way he’d been while still having the One-Tailed Demon sealed within him. If he didn’t interfere now, somebody would lose his composure and attack the cloaked man, starting a fight that would probably level half the village and create innumerable casualties.

 

“Everybody leave,” he commanded, never taking his eyes from the masked man.

 

“What?!” Kankuro didn’t quite manage to stay quiet.

 

Gaara didn’t have the luxury of letting himself take his eyes from his opponent. The situation was charged enough that even just giving the man a chance to attack would be enough to start a fight.

 

“I want to negotiate,” Gaara said calmly, mostly to the cloaked man than to his siblings. He knew that it would definitely go better if there were fewer people to witness it. He could feel the way the stranger’s attention shifted to him, he could also feel how close his siblings were to fighting him.

 

“Everybody out,” Temari ordered suddenly, chasing all the ANBU out of the building. “Kankuro, that also means you,” his sister snapped, seeing their brother hesitate.

 

“You can’t tell me you want to leave him alone!” Kankuro cried out, angry.

 

The discussion caused him feel a wave of warmth. Merely a few years ago both his siblings wouldn’t have cared if he’d lived or died.

 

“I will stay,” she said calmly, and Gaara could feel her resolve. It was unfortunate, because he really couldn’t spare the time to argue with her now. His opponent wouldn’t wait forever.

 

When the building was empty of people besides himself, Temari and the stranger, Gaara started talking.

 

“Whatever you hear or see here Temari, you will keep to yourself. You will not speak, nor move, nor interfere at all. If you can’t accept those terms, you need to leave now.” He would prefer she left, but he would not be stopped because of her presence.

 

“Yes Hokage-sama.” She used his title to show both how displeased she was with him, as well as informing him that she would obey.

 

Gaara nodded and turned his complete attention towards the cloaked man.

 

“I would like to offer you a deal, Uchiha Sasuke,” he said calmly, for the first time seeing the man start. It was a tiny, insignificant movement, but proof that Gaara had managed to take him aback.

 

“What gave me away,” asked a surprisingly deep voice as the man in question reached to his hood and pushed it off, revealing the striking looks of the Uchiha clan. He had grown and changed since the last time they’d seen him, but was still easily recognizable.

 

His eyes were burning a fiery red, the three additional tomoe lazily spinning his pupil.

 

Temari made no sound, even though Gaara could sense her shock.

 

“Your chakra. The feel of it has changed a lot, but still has that core of darkness not even Shukaku could stand,” the Sand Kazekage answered, gathering his sand back into the gourd.

 

With a second of hesitation, Uchiha pulled his chakra in again, lessening the tension in the air considerably. Gaara didn't realise just how much subtle killing intent Sasuke was projecting until it was stopped.

 

“What do you want?” the missing nin asked outright, his tone harsh.

 

It seemed he was still as rude as when he was twelve. Gaara watched him from the corner of his eye as he walked towards the bar. A drink would be a nice gesture, he supposed. Something to take Sasuke’s mind of the fight that could still take place.

 

The Uchiha was taller than Gaara and there was something in the line of his pale throat, the arc of wide shoulders that promised even more height in the future.

 

Gaara pulled a bottle of sake from the high shelf with his sand and reached over the bar to grab two shot glasses. Gathering everything into one hand, he made his way to the nearest table, hoping to convey that he was serious about talking. He sat down and uncorked the bottle.

 

Uchiha was watching him with those cold eyes for long moments before obviously coming to a decision. He opened the cloak slowly, revealing standard ninja pants with a multitude of pockets and a short sleeved blue shirt that zipped up all the way in front. It had a high collar that was reminiscent of what Gaara saw the Uchiha wearing when he was still a Konoha ninja. Now that he thought about it Itachi was wearing clothes of similar style. Briefly, he wondered if the high collar was something typical for all Uchiha while they were still alive.

 

Sasuke pulled the cloak off, revealing strong, pale arms encased from palm to elbow in black armguards. He wasn’t even looking at Temari, correctly deducing that it was Gaara who made decisions and his sister wouldn’t interfere.

 

Gaara watched him discreetly as he busied himself pouring them both a drink.

 

It was ridiculous how attractive the Uchiha was. Pale skin, handsome face and dark hair. There was a magnetism to him now, a grace to his moves that caught the eye. For Gaara though, the most strikingly attractive feature was his lack of fear. Sasuke Uchiha was wary of him and the situation, but he wasn’t frightened at all. It was heady, it almost made Gaara’s hands shake. Besides Naruto, he’d never met a person so completely unafraid of him after they’d became aware of what he was and what he did.

 

“I know you need money. One person only needs a couple of A-rank missions a year to live comfortably, yet you have taken fifteen of them in the last few months. You need money, most probably because you need supplies. The amount of work you take leads me to think you need it for something, or rather, someone else, as you’ve never struck me as the overspending type. Also you are searching for access to my hospital.” Gaara started, while turning the shot glass in his hands, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t looking at Sasuke anymore.

 

The missing nin sat down opposite Gaara, his red eyes sweeping the room one last time. Gaara made sure to sit in a way which let Sasuke face both himself and Temar. He frankly doubted he could make Sasuke show his back anyway.

 

“You assume a lot,” Sasuke said, turning to stare at him with that cold, vaguely threatening look that tried to be serene but barely managed to be blank.

 

Gaara held the shot glass raised for a moment, like a toast, before downing the liquid within it in one go.

 

Sasuke touched the glass with two fingers, the painted nails hitting the glass with a tiny ‘plink’ sound, but didn’t raise it.

 

“Yet here you are.”

 

Turning those still-red eyes on Gaara, Sasuke leaned back in his chair, letting the blue cloth of his shirt strain over the surprisingly wide and tightly muscled chest, a movement designed as a show of power, but also an unconscious invitation to look.

 

Gaara looked.

 

“What are you offering exactly?” Sasuke prompted unexpectedly. Gaara didn’t honestly think the missing nin would cooperate this early.

 

He must really be desperate.

 

Sasuke looked him right in the eyes, provoking, challenging, so arrogantly sure of himself and so very, very unafraid of Gaara.

 

_//_

_Two years ago_

 

_Gaara looked at the woman throwing up on the floor just a few meters from him and couldn’t make himself feel anything. She was a very pretty woman, a prostitute that Kankuro had brought to him for his seventeenth birthday. She was paid handsomely to ‘make a man’ out of him, but as simple as it looked, it wasn’t._

 

_Nothing in his life ever was._

 

_He might no longer be a jinchuuriki, his demon extracted from him at the time of his death, but he was changed by it anyway. All those years with a vicious psychopath changed not only his own psyche, but also the feel of his chakra. Even if they wanted his protection now, most people couldn’t help but be terrified. Between the stories of the people he murdered and the malicious feel of his chakra, even this trained professional couldn’t keep her emotions in check and lost it when Gaara actually tried to touch her._

 

_The stench of her fear was almost choking him, making his heart beat faster and his killing instincts rise up. All of his life, the scent of fear was an indication of death, of using his sand to kill. It was hard to hold that instinct at bay._

 

_He reached for his discarded shirt and pulled it on, watching the shivering woman gag again. It wasn’t his first attempt at intimacy, but he decided now it would definitely be last. There was only one person who wasn’t afraid of him for a single moment, and that was Naruto. And Gaara wasn't going to taint their friendship._

 

_Barefoot, he stepped around the woman, his sand, oddly agitated, swirled gently around his legs and it made the woman flinch away from him again. Casting his gaze forward, Gaara left the bedroom, making his way to the common room he shared with his siblings._

 

_When the door opened, he wasn’t surprised to see Temari curled up in an armchair and reading a scroll, and Kankuro sprawled over a couch, tinkering with his puppet._

 

_Gaara wasn’t angry, so it took him a moment to realise that his siblings, as much as they started caring for him during the last years, couldn’t quite differentiate between his being upset and irritated. Temari froze in her seat as soon as she saw him and the stench of Kankuro’s fear hit him like a sledgehammer._

 

_They didn’t understand him, couldn't read him at all. For all the changes he worked so hard to achieve, deep down, they still saw him as a monster, a psychopath ready to kill for the smallest of slights._

 

_He averted his eyes from his siblings, swallowing down something harsh and bitter._

 

_Due to his emotional state, his sand became even more agitated, thin streams whipping around him violently._

 

_“Take that woman away,” he ordered with a remarkably even tone. “Don’t bring anybody here again.”_

 

_With those words, he turned sharply and headed for the nearest window, his sand already forming a floating island for him. He had to get away, somewhere empty and quiet, where he could rage and exhaust himself without making people think he was becoming even more unstable than they thought of him already._

 

_As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop remembering the barely hidden look of disgust on the woman’s face. It seemed that he was forever destined to live among people who would only see him as the Sabaku no Gaara, the monster._

//

 

There was no fear in the Uchiha.

 

“I offer you and your team a false identity in order to take sanctioned missions from Suna. I am offering you the ability to order goods from our merchants on legal terms. I will keep your identity a secret and will do all I can to discourage any hunts for you in my territory.” Gaara made sure to catch the dark haired man’s eyes. “I am offering you and yours full access to all medical services in Suna.”

 

Sasuke stared at him, his face guarded, but his eyes intense.

 

Whoever it was the Uchiha was protecting, they were important.

 

The missing nin took the shot glass and raised it to his lips, not drinking yet but finally lowering his gaze and letting his eyes go black, releasing the Sharingan.

 

Gaara leaned back a little in his own chair, now completely sure of his victory.

 

“And what do you want in exchange for all that?” Sasuke asked in that deep voice of his.

 

“The usual favors.” Gaara let himself look at the missing nin before him with appraising eyes,  “sex.”

 

It was gratifying to see the minute widening of Sasuke’s eyes. So he had surprised the arrogant ninja.

 

Sasuke tilted his head back, letting the alcohol flow into his mouth. Gaara watched the long, exposed neck work as he swallowed.

 

When he raised his eyes higher, he realised the Uchiha was watching him too from beneath his lowered lids, assessing Gaara’s reaction.

 

Although the move was calculated, Sasuke wasn't as sure of Gaara’s reaction as he would like to pretend. It made the Sand Kazekage wonder just how much experience the Uchiha had.

 

For a brief moment, Gaara wondered if what he was doing was right, what would Naruto say if he ever found out? In that way, he was more than sure it was morally wrong.

 

But he was tired, and growing steadily resentful. It didn’t seem to matter to anybody that he was free of the demon, that he’d not harmed an innocent person since the One Tailed Demon had been extracted from him. Still, all people saw was a monster and Gaara… Gaara was losing patience.

 

Other's fear was awakening an anger inside him that threatened to overwhelm him at times. Objectively he knew it was probably hormones from puberty that finally decided to hit, but urges and violence stirred in him which were hard to control.

 

And the Uchiha was convenient.

 

Sasuke was ridiculously pretty, tough as nails, colder than anybody Gaara had ever met, and so ruthless, not even Shukaku would win that contest.

 

Gaara didn’t owe him loyalty, didn’t owe him anything at all.

 

Whatever rights Sasuke had, he’d forsaken them when he defected from Konoha to Orochimaru and the village of Sound. Gaara was in his rights to just kill him, so asking for some…mutual exchange of favors was very gracious of him indeed.

 

Not to mention that he wasn’t all that sure he could apprehend the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed way too calm about this situation.

 

“As long as you don’t expect me to actually do anything,” the Uchiha murmured as he set the glass down.

 

Gaara managed to hide his pleasure at hearing Sasuke capitulate so easily.

 

It was even better than he expected. A willing, if somewhat cold submission was so much better than false desire. All Gaara wanted was somebody he could touch, kiss, maybe even fuck, without them slipping into hysterics. He just wanted to feel how it could feel being close to somebody. He wasn’t expecting miracles.

 

“So we have a deal then?” Gaara asked, refilling their glasses.

 

“Yes,” confirmed Sasuke, looking him right in the eye. He might let his body be used, but Gaara knew there wasn’t a submissive bone in his body.

 

As he raised the shot to his lips again, Gaara looked at Temari. His sister was staring at him with barely hidden disgust, as if she didn’t know him at all. Even though he’d resigned himself a long time ago to the fact his siblings would never understand him, their attitude toward him still hurt. In a way Gaara was amazed that he was still capable of feeling that particular emotion.

 

*          *          *

 

Gaara watched Sasuke move through the room, giving the wide open windows a glare before finally deciding that the place was secure.

 

It was easy getting a cloaked Sasuke by the guards. The fewer people knew about him, the easier it would be to hide his presence.

 

With a quiet huff, Sasuke took the cloak off and let it drop on the nearest chair. He was still looking around the room, paying close attention to the scrolls marked on the walls.

 

Probably wanting to see if there were any useful jutsus hidden in there.

 

Gaara thought he wouldn’t be upset even if he did copy one or two skills if only he could watch Sasuke move some more.

 

He was graceful. Ridiculously so.

 

His moves were economic, tight and one flowed into another seamlessly. He wasn’t really paying attention to Gaara, who found himself enjoying the simple act of watching.

 

Besides Naruto, Gaara couldn’t remember anyone ever being this unconcerned in his presence.

 

The dark, blank eyes caught his gaze finally and Sasuke huffed.

 

“Fine,” he snarked, as if he and Gaara were in the middle of an argument, but there was something in his eyes for a brief moment that Gaara didn’t recognize.

 

The dark haired youth reached for the zipper of his shirt, obviously intending to strip, and suddenly Gaara wasn’t satisfied with just watching.

 

He crossed the distance between them quickly but making enough noise so as not to startle the Uchiha with his movement. Sasuke stilled when Gaara caught both his wrists, but didn’t lash out.

 

Sasuke’s psychological profile in the Bingo Book was obviously wrong. The man was better controlled than anybody gave him credit for.

 

“Let me do this, please,” Gaara murmured, trying to get a better read on those black, guarded eyes.

 

Obviously, Sasuke didn’t react or say anything, but he did lower his arms, letting Gaara do as he pleased.

 

The Sand Kazekage licked his lips, truly enjoying the chance to be so close to another person without the ever-present stench of fear.

 

He unzipped the shirt, revealing a pale, lithely-muscled chest. For a few long moments Gaara just looked, ridiculously pleased that he could, and then he touched.

 

Sasuke flinched a little, not from fear, but probably from the fact that he wasn’t used to being touched at all.

 

Gaara pushed the shirt completely off the taller ninja’s shoulders and Sasuke let it fall away completely. After that, Gaara touched. He ran just the tips of his fingers over that pale expanse of skin, just letting himself catch barely a hint of that skin. Next he pressed his whole palms to those tight pecs, and slowly explored with his hands all the flesh he could see. Carefully Gaara investigated all the shadowed grooves where the tight muscles tensed under the skin without even a bit of cushioning fat. Sasuke was almost too thin, his body nothing but bone and muscle.

 

Briefly, Gaara wondered if it was really that hard to obtain high calorie food as a missing nin, or if the reason was something else.

 

Under his palms, he could occasionally feel a thin scar here and there, but overall, Sasuke was remarkably smooth for someone in his line of work.

 

As he finished the careful exploration of the Uchiha’s chest, Gaara turned his attention to the wiry arms. There was a width to the uchiha’s shoulders that indicated he would become a big man in the future. He was already taller than Gaara and though thin, probably heavier too.

 

Sasuke was very obviously built for speed, not strength. Gaara touched the armguards, letting the pads of his fingers slide from flesh to the silk-covered metal and back, enjoying the warmth and softness of human flesh and the contrast in textures. It fascinated him, so he spent a while just touching, listening to the different sounds skin and cloth made when he touched them. Eventually Gaara started unbuckling the armguard, his fingers finding in the small grooves the tight fastenings pressed into the delicate skin on the inside of Sasuke’s forearms.

 

Once he had the armguard loose enough, Gaara began pulling them off, slowly, enjoying the way the other man’s arm looked devastatingly naked and almost vulnerable without the protection.

 

The Uchiha was too damned pretty and Gaara wondered how many people succumbed to him in battle because they were made stupid by all that pretty. He himself was feeling a bit stupid, a bit drunk with sensation now.

 

He _liked_ it.

 

Fascinated by the contrast and seeming vulnerability of the little pink grooves on that pale skin, Gaara raised Sasuke’s arm to his lips and licked it, letting his tongue follow the tiny lines.

 

Taste was a revelation. So different from his own flesh, from anything he’d tasted before. Gaara could feel the life in him, the chakra flowing strongly in that highly-trained body.

 

There was a faint sound from the missing nin, not much more than a sharp intake of air, but it was more reaction than Gaara had seen from him the whole evening. He looked up, catching the unguarded surprise on Sasuke’s face.

 

And the flush.

 

He regarded his semi-willing companion for a moment, his tongue still tracing lazy patterns over that pale skin. Sasuke had obviously expected to be treated roughly, probably bent over the nearest piece of furniture and fucked hard and fast. Or maybe forced to submit in some humiliating way.

 

None of those things was appealing to Gaara.

 

He didn’t need to prove his power; he was a Kazekage and he was perfectly aware of what he could and could not do. Humiliating his bed partner wasn’t something he’d enjoy, Gaara was sure of that.

 

For once, he just wanted to touch, to give and take pleasure from someone unafraid of him. Gaara wanted to feel human, to experience all those things that others took for granted.

 

He _wanted_.

 

It was as simple as that.

 

Uchiha was not prepared for this kind of affection, it seemed.

 

When Gaara pushed up for a kiss, Sasuke stayed still and compliant, his body curling easily towards Gaara, cooperating in a way Gaara never had experienced before.

 

The missing nin opened under Gaara’s lips, let him find the best way to fit their bodies together for ease of kissing, shifted his weight in perfect sync, but not once did he take initiative.

 

He let Gaara’s tongue inside, even responded to him, but he never once took action, remaining completely passive under Gaara’s hands.

 

Sasuke allowed himself be stripped of the rest of his clothes and pulled towards the bed. He made no sound of protest when Gaara climbed on top of him.

 

Gaara had originally chosen the Uchiha thinking that as an S-class missing nin, he could protect himself in case Gaara lost control of his sand and emotions during sex.

 

The prospect of him unwittingly killing or maiming someone mid-coitus was not a pleasant one even for someone who at best, was called a psychopath. However watching the Uchiha now, Gaara knew that wasn’t even a faint possibility.

 

Sasuke was so calm, so…disconnected from what was happening to him, it in turn calmed Gaara.

 

It was hard to become agitated or overly upset if the only response to doing something the Uchiha didn’t like was an irritated huff or a derisive snort. Sasuke seemed to be one of the very few individuals who’d mastered the art of being intimidatingly aggressive as well as a master of passive aggression.

 

If Gaara was persisting in a direction Sasuke didn’t care for, the missing nin would take on a very convincing approximation of a wet, belligerent noodle. His ability to communicate “You utter idiot” was truly unparalleled.

 

Eventually, just touching wasn’t enough.

 

Gaara has been hard for…a very long time, long enough that his whole body was damp with sweat and the Uchiha’s lips were red and swollen. He took it as an achievement that the missing nin was half-hard, his slowly plumping cock lying against a shapely thigh. The Sand ninja touched it again, closing his fist around it carefully, and giving it a few pulls, still getting used to working at the odd angle. He wanted to play with the dark haired man’s body some more, but his own had been clamoring for attention for a good long while now.

 

Finally he just shifted, lying over Sasuke and lined up their cock’s. The first slide together was glorious, and he could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. For a moment he wondered if he would even survive this, the stress on his body was simply ridiculous. He moved his hips again and all coherent thought was washed right out of his mind. It felt so good, so mind numbingly good to press his face into that slightly sweaty neck and just rut against warm flesh, feeling heat and life under his hands. It didn’t even take five thrusts before he spilled himself on to the dark haired man’s skin, shuddering as if his bones wanted to rattle out of his body.

 

 

It was a pleasure in and of itself to just lie like this, one sweaty body against another, and breathe in the scent of sex lingering between them. But it didn’t last long before Sasuke turned all sharp bones and growling annoyance that forced Gaara to roll off him.

 

“I don’t need to be coddled,” Sasuke snarled at him, quiet but viscious, before getting up and stomping to the bathroom.

 

Gaara watched him go, pale body dotted with dozens of marks he’d left in his eager exploration of the Uchiha’s physique. It send a shiver of possessive pride through Gaara to know that Sasuke had been marked by him. There were finger-shaped bruises on his hips and a trail of slowly reddening bite and suck marks on his neck, shoulders, even his chest.

 

Gaara thought he might have a bit of an oral fixation actually.

 

It was nice, getting to learn something like this about himself.

 

He stretched lazily on his back and looked at his ceiling, wincing a little when Sasuke slammed the bathroom door hard enough to rattle the windows. This was what trying to be nice to the Uchiha got him.

 

Gaara didn’t push for penetration, even though he wanted it badly. He’d spent too long trying to grow a conscience, and however stunted it yet was, he thought fucking Sasuke under these circumstances was just too much.

 

Listening to a few more bangs in the bathroom, he guessed the Uchiha didn’t appreciate his efforts at all.

 

Gaara licked his lips, feeling that his body could well be convinced that another round was very much on the cards.

 

He rolled from the bed, easily getting to his feet. His body was loose and relaxed in a way it never had been before, a pleasant lassitude in his muscles Gaara was sure he’d never felt.

 

Let’s face it, he was already in too deep.

 

Naruto probably wouldn’t forgive him for this anyway, so he decided to push his luck as far as he could go.

 

By the time Gaara entered the bathroom, the shower stall was already filled with steam. He could see the vague shadow of the other man there and Gaara gave himself a minute to just look, to simply enjoy the fact that he _could_.

 

When he finally opened the cubicle door and strode in, the sight of all that pale, wet skin more than enough to balance the truly malicious glare the Uchiha gave him.

 

The dark haired man was still half hard, Gaara noticed, and it send a punch of want through him. This implied that Gaara was close to making Sasuke actually experience pleasure and that was even more thrilling that the prospect of getting to fuck the missing nin.

 

Sasuke was mostly turned away from him, and the missing nin only turned his face to look at Gaara over his shoulder. His hair was wet and plastered to his skin, the last traces of shampoo being washed away by the warm water as Gaara watched.

 

It was dangerous, he knew, what he did next. The Sand Kazekage splayed his hand over that strong back and pushed, forcing Sasuke to put both hands on the tiled wall to keep his balance. He was still watching Gaara, only one eye visible, coal black and challenging.

 

The redhead wanted just to press himself against Sasuke’s back, to feel that glorious body against his, but that would be far too challenging a position for someone as wary as Sasuke. Regretfully, Gaara abandoned that idea because he wanted to fuck the Uchiha not fight him.

 

He took a step closer, watching as the dark haired man tensed, but before he could crowd the former Konoha nin, Gaara sank to his knees.

 

Yes, it did seem that he had an oral fixation.

 

Gaara touched that perfect ass and splayed both hands over the pale cheeks. Pushing them apart he leaned forward and licked. Under his hands he could feel the Uchiha literally jump before stilling himself. When he looked up, it was to the sight of that one dark eye wide open and a vivid blush staining the other man’s face.

 

Hmm, it seemed Gaara had hit the nail on the head this time.

 

Without waiting for any kind of reaction, he leaned back in and just went for it, licking and biting gently at all that easily accessible flesh. The other ninja didn’t quite react vocally, but his uneven breathing was audible, even over the sound of rushing water. When Gaara pushed Sasuke’s thighs apart, Uchiha acquiesced easily, shifting his position for maximum access.

 

When Gaara took his mouth away to push two fingers into the already relaxed opening, he caught a glimpse of Sasuke leaning his forehead against the wall, one palm still flat on the tiles, but the other curled firmly over his now fully-developed erection. In that brief moment, when Sasuke wasn’t aware that anyone was watching , he looked truly beautiful.

 

Before the other ninja could notice the change, Gaara went back to licking the already pinked ring of muscle now clenching around his fingers. The sensation was stunning, the grip on his fingers was silky and tight, strong enough he guessed, that penetration would be painful without preparation.

 

Having his fingers in the Uchiha’s ass made his own cock begin to throb angrily between his thigh. He hadn’t  even notice getting hard, but now that he had, it was difficult to ignore it. Gaara was so close to his goal, the other man was all but panting under his hands and tongue. He pressed another finger inside Sasuke and was rewarded with another breathless  inhalation.

 

He stopped licking to just watch the way Sasuke’s ribs expanded with each heavy breath, the way the bones shifted under the thin layer of hard muscle.

 

There was so much power in this, in watching somebody submit to his touch, so much pure pleasure, Gaara was almost dizzy with it. He wanted to fuck the other man with his fingers, with his cock…just wanted to be inside him finally.

 

Closing his eyes he squeezed his own cock, trying to regain control of his desire.

 

A quiet thump pulled him away from the self-absorption. Beside his knee lay the oil all Suna ninja used to keep their skin from cracking. The sun and sand was unforgivable here, and lack of proper care often led to serious abrasions.

 

When he looked up, Sasuke was again staring at him from over his shoulder, wet hair plastered to his face.

 

His lips were still swollen.

 

 _Oh_.

 

He took the bottle and got up, separating from the other man’s body for a moment. He poured way too much of it in his hand, noticing he was so excited his hands actually shook, probably for the first time in years, maybe in his life, and pressed those oil-slick fingers back into the Uchiha’s body.

 

Three fingers at once, but slowly, forcing the other ninja to pant through the stretch again. Following his desire from earlier, Gaara plastered himself to the other man’s back, tilting his face down so that he could see his fingers disappearing into the Sasuke’s body. Gaara fucked him with his fingers, close enough to feel every time Sasuke tensed his muscles, every time he took a breath and Gaara loved it. Loved the feel, the taste, the smell of the sex.

 

Gaara could honestly say he understood now why so many people did idiotic things for this.

 

Deciding to experiment, he shifted to reach around for Sasuke’s cock. This was such an improvement. This angle felt much more natural, much more controlled, and Gaara busied himself with experimenting coordinating both his hands, the speed with which he fucked his fingers into the Uchiha and the way he jerked him off. It was a boon that most ninja were taught to be ambidextrous, it made finding the rhythm fairly easy.

 

He was so focused on what he was doing, Gaara actually forgot to pay attention to the man he was doing it to, so he was taken by surprise when Sasuke tensed suddenly and the cock in his hand twitched and then spilled all over the tiled wall.

 

Catching on a little too late and hating that he couldn’t see Sasuke’s face, Gaara kept stroking him through his orgasm, tickled silly that he’d made the cold bastard come. The way his breathing was just a bit out of control, ragged and deeper than usual, the way he shivered a little was almost hypnotising.

 

He kept stroking until a strong hand clamped over his wrist, forcing him to stop and let go of the softening cock.

 

Without a word, Sasuke turned around to face Gaara. He was still flushed, both from his orgasm and the hot water pouring over them. There was also a kind of ease in his frame that Gaara hadn’t expected to see from him.

 

His eyes were hooded and challenging though.

 

Not one to hesitate and backtrack, Gaara poured more oil into his hand and slicked his own already almost-painful erection.

 

Sasuke said nothing, but when Gaara reached for his leg to pull it over his hip, the dark haired ninja obligingly shifted his weight to keep his balance.

 

Gaara really wanted to keep watching the Uchiha, his reactions fascinating, but the truth was he couldn’t spare a single brain cell so focussed as he was on the stunning sensation of pushing into somebody else’s body for the first time.

 

It was hard, tight and slick, Gaara slipped more than once before he managed the perfect combination of pressure and angle. To say he saw stars would not be understatement. His lungs seized and his mind went completely blank for the first time in his life. All it took then was instinct, his hips jumping into movement the moment he registered the hot, almost painfully tight pressure around his cock. Nothing he’d experienced had ever felt this good.

 

Gaara didn’t know if it took years or just seconds for him to come, but when he did, he was sure he made much more noise than the Uchiha.

 

For long moments he just leaned on Sasuke, trapping him between his body and the tiled wall, and shivered for all he was worth.

 

Later he would realise, that while Sasuke hadn’t done anything further, like holding him, he didn't push Gaara away until the redhead was sure his legs could hold him.

 

*

 

A week later Sasuke came back to the village for the passports Gaara promised and took another A-rank mission.

 

He didn’t come within touching distance of Gaara.

 

On one hand, Gaara had never specified that sex would be something that had to happen regularly or not. At first the redhead thought even once was going to be enough, but he found he was as greedy as the next human being and he wanted _more_. On the other hand, Sasuke had let him experience sensations Gaara had never thought possible: closeness to another human being, someone who wasn’t afraid of him at all. The Uchiha had allowed Gaara to learn new things about himself, about how he worked in that kind of setting. Gaara was more grateful than he could reliably express. In light of that, he decided not to do anything but wait.

 

Two weeks later, the Uchiha broke into Gaara’s residence in the middle of the night, angry and agitated. He didn’t say a word the whole time he spent with the Kazekage, but he was belligerently aggressive, letting the redhead get close and then biting and clawing at him hard enough to draw blood, had it not been for Gaara’s sand defence.

 

Sasuke had behaved like a wild animal that both wanted and detested human contact, eyes so wide the whites were showing. During the entire night he kept switching moods from passive submission to vicious maliciousness. Eventually, Gaara fucked him with a kind of ruthlessness he didn't enjoy at all, and swore to himself never to allow Sasuke into his bedroom again. Sasuke wouldn’t give Gaara a blowjob, but would let the Kage fuck his mouth, his passiveness a silent “fuck you” to the redhead.

 

It was during one of those moments where Gaara had to use his strength to pin the Uchiha down, that he started wondering just how sane the man was. The missing nin would accept anything Gaara chose to do with him, everything but gentleness. Every time he tried to calm the other man down, soothe him, the dark haired man became especially belligerent.

 

Sasuke left before dawn, bruised and scraped, but not no calmer.

 

That same morning, Temari brought him news that their best team of trauma surgeons, along with medical assistants, nurses and even a receptionist, were found under a genjutsu. Nothing they did would break the genjutsu. It finally ran its course by the late evening. None of the doctors could remember what they’d seen in the illusion, or what they’d done during the last twenty four hours. They were unharmed, no damage from the genjutsu done to their minds, but the investigation revealed that the team had actually operated on somebody.

 

It was quite obvious that Uchiha had had something to do with it, but Gaara couldn’t understand the reason for deception when he’d already given permission for the use of the hospital.

 

Temari didn’t let it go, though. A month later she managed to get one of the nurses to remember what their mysterious patient looked like.

 

When he heard the description, Gaara ordered Temari to stop any and all investigation. No exceptions.

 

His sister was looking at him with different eyes ever since she was a witness of his deal with Sasuke, but after that, she became even colder.

 

It hurt, still surprisingly badly, but Gaara much preferred an angry sister to a dead one, and that was what he’d have if she continued her investigation.

 

A month later, Sasuke broke in again, let Gaara have sex with him, and left without saying one word.

 

Every few months, Sasuke returned. And Gaara never let on that he knew the Uchiha’s secret.

 

The end.


End file.
